Pretend
by xLollipopful
Summary: You don't have to pretend when you're with me" A Yukimura Seiichi Dream Novel. - Yukimura x OC


Hiii

I'm back with a new dream novel

And, for those who read Twilight, feel free to check out my fanfic. It's sorta... been... lacking updates due to writter's block. And plus, a _HUGE_ school project.

To those who know what IBT is, let me tell you, tradeshow is hell.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine.

* * *

A Yukimura DN

-

_You don't have to pretend when you're with me. _

_-_

"OKAY! Practice is over!" Sanada Genichirou yelled to the members of the Rikkaidai tennis club.

"Finally, it's over." Marui gasped. Tennis practice was a definitely torture, or at least, for the past few weeks. They had lost their championships.

"Let's go." Yanagi stated, as he finished changing back in his uniform, leaving his junior confused.

"What? Where?" Kirihara asked the data player.

"To the café, we're going to get a drink before we go home."

"Sorry, but, I think I'll skip for today." Yukimura waved a good-bye and left.

-

_Sei-chan, you're worrying me. _

_-_

"Ne, don't you think buchou has been acting weird lately?" Niou asked as they were walking towards the café.

"No kidding. I mean, we lost the nationals, and everything was up to him. He probably feels bad about it." Yagyuu stated matter-of-factly.

"But, he's still smilling, and so... happy." Marui stopped walking. "I want to check on him." The rest of the members nodded, and ran back to the clubhouse.

Yukimura was practicing alone against the wall, with tears pouring down his cheeks. He hates this feeling, he hates feeling weak. He is the captain of the team, but he was the one who let them down. If he didn't lose to that... _boy, _they would've won. He wasn't named the **Child of God **for nothing, but that kid made him embarrass himself. He could've down better, and he knows that. If only he didn't push that kid to his limits, and taunted him, he wouldn't have been able to open the last door.

"Sei-chan..." The regulars of Rikkai were able to hear a female voice coming from behind their captain, but were unable to recognize it.

"Hikari..." He brushed away his tears before he looked up at the girl, with his ever-smiling face.

"Sei-chan, you know you don't have to pretend in front of me, right?"

"Yes, Hika-chan. I know, and I'm really fine. I really am."

"As long as you say that, I won't ask. But, if you ever feel like lightening the burden on your shoulders, you can come to me."

Yukimura nods, and gives the girl a hug.

-

_Thanks._

_-_

"Yanagi-senpai, who's that?" Akaya stares at the girl.

"Maeda Hikari: A regular on the girl's tennis team despite the fact that she's a freshman."  
"So she's a tennis player too, I wonder if she's good." Niou smirked, hoping that he could have some fun with the girl.

"She won countless tournaments when she was younger. She stopped playing tennis to focus on her studies, but the captain of the girl's tennis team urged her to join, so she did. It's the girl's nationals soon, and I heard she's going to be in Singles 1." Yagyuu informed the rest of his group.

"Wow, not to mention, she's pretty too." Marui got smacked in the head by Niou.  
"Wait, WHERE DID THEY GO?" Kirihara yelled.

Sanada picks up his phone as it rings, "Moshi moshi. Sanada-desu."

"Genichirou? Where are you guys? I thought you guys were going to the café..."

"Moshi moshi, Seichi? Yanagi-desu. We had to stop by at the tennis store to buy new grip tape. We're on our way."

"Oh okay, I'll be waiting for you guys then." He hangs up.

"Genchirou, you'll need to work on your improvisation skills." Yanagi commented. The rest of the regulars, excluding Yagyuu, being the gentleman he is, burst out laughing.

It was another day of tennis practice, or so they had thought. "Sei-chan!" Hikari yells from across the gym, where they were practicing.

"Hika-chan?"

"Sei-chan I just thought I'd visit you during your practice."

"Ne, buchou, who's this?" Niou asks with a glint in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Maeda Hikari."

"Sanada Genichirou"

"Yanagi Renji"

"Niou Masaharu"

"Marui Bunta" Marui winks at the girl.

"Kuwahara Jackal"

"Kirihara Akaya "

"Hiroshi-san, please tell Hitomi-chan that I can't come over today. "

"EH?! YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" Marui yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm Hitomi-chan's friend."

"Hiroshi's imouto?" Hikari nods and smiles.

"Ne, Maeda. I heard you play tennis as well." Kirihara said, as he hinted something.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to play a match?" She smiled., challenging him.

The both of them grab their tennis rackets and walk to the opposite ends of the court.

"Sanada-san, may you please ref this game?"

"Hai." Sanada replies as he sat on the chair. "One set match. Kirihara to serve."

Kirihara throws the tennis ball in the air, and hits it with his racquet. The impact was fast and hard to be seen. Hikari stands at baseline, not moving. Kirihara smirks, mumbling something about the girls' tennis team's standard. He serves again, expecting an ace, but Hikari returned it with no hesitation.

_-_

_Sei-chan..._

_-_

"Hikari..." The regulars heard their captain mumble. "You've definitely... gotten worse." They fell to the ground at their captain's comment.

"Sei-chan, stop making fun of me. I'm not **that **bad." She says as she returns the ball with ease.

"Are you mocking me? Pay attention to our game!"

"Gomen."

Kirihara was getting annoyed at how the freshman is able to return his serves so easily. His patience gradually decreased, and eventually vanished. As he was reaching to get the ball at the corner of the court, he fell.

His eyes turned bloodshot red, smiling sadistically. "Akaya! Don't!" Yanagi yells at him.

"Don't worry." Yukimura assured them, completely confident in Hikari. "We used to have to play tie breakers all the time when we were younger. She was really good, but of course, since she stopped playing tennis for two years, her skills obviously dropped."

"Sei-chan! Stop it! You're making me feel bad." She said as she returned the shots. "Ouch. The fuckin' tennis ball skid my skin." She complained.

To the regulars' surprise, Yukimura burst out laughing. "Yukimura, you're laughing." Sanada commented, causing Yukimura to raise an eyebrow. "It's the first one in a while."

"Buchou"s always laughing and smiling though."

"The first real one in a while though." Sanada looked at Yukimura, who understood what he meant, although they left the rest confused.

"Oh, Buchou! How's Ai-chan?" Sanada, Yanagi and Hikari winced at the mention of Yukimura's (ex)girlfriend's name.

"Bunta..." Yanagi started, but was cut off by Yukimura.

"She's doing great..." Yukimura smiled.

Hikari, with tears streaming down her face, walked off the tennis court, leaving a very confused Rikkai Dai team behind. "Oi! Maeda! You can't leave in the middle of the game!"

"Akaya. Forget about the game. She's playing at the same level as you are, and it would take a while to finish the game."

"Genichirou, Renji, I'll leave this to you. I'm going to check on her."

_-_

_Why can't you show us your feelings?_

_-_

"Ne, Yanagi... what happened between Buchou and Aiko?" Niou asked, understanding that something must have happened for the three of them to wince.

"They broke up."

"What?! When? Why?"

"The day before the nationals. She thought he loved tennis more than her, she couldn't tell that Seiichi only wanted to make her proud of her boyfriend." Yanagi explained to the members.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Kirihara asked, hurt that their captain didn't tell them.

"Well, Yukimura didn't want to worry us. If we didn't see what happened, I don't think that Yukimura would've told us either. It was the day before the nationals; he wanted everybody in top shape, and nothing to break our concentration." Sanada grimaced as he thought of that day.

_-_

_Flashback _

"_Seiichi, we can't continue like this. It feels as if you think of tennis more highly than me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Let's break-up."_

"_If that's what makes you happy." Yukimura closed his eyes and waited for Aiko to leave, and opened them only to find tears dripping down his face. _

"_Yukimura." Sanada said simply._

"_Please don't tell him. Genichirou, Renji, everybody's so focused on the nationals, I don't want to make them worried. Please."_

"_I understand." They both said, knowing what he meant. _

_End of flashback_

_-_

"Hika-chan, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Seiichi, I..." Yukimura knows something must be wrong if Hikari called him Seiichi instead of Sei-chan. "I don't like this. I hate this..."  
"Hikari?"

"I hate seeing you like this. You _pretending _to be fine when you aren't. Aiko shouldn't have done that to you... she doesn't understand how much she meant to you!"

"Hikari, it's okay. It's all over now, isn't it? And plus, I'm happy."

"No you aren't! You aren't happy at all... not at all. Seiichi, you don't have to pretend when you're with me. Seiichi... it's okay to rely on others at times."

And with that, Yukimura hugged Hikari and started to cry. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry, I really wanted to be strong for the team, for you, for everybody, but I guess I'm not."

Hikari's heart broke as she heard Yukimura speak those words. "Sei-chan, you've done so much for all of us. You're very strong." She hugged him tighter and felt another piece of her heart break when she felt the tears on her shoulders. "Sei-chan..."

"Why couldn't Aiko understand that I only wanted her to be proud of me? Why did I have to lose to that _boy?_ If I didn't taunt him, I could've won; if I only finished him off faster. I disappointed the whole Rikkai Dai! Everybody expected us to win... expected **me **to win. But I had to lose to some _boy._"

"Sei-chan, you're the best. You aren't the Child of God for nothing. "

"I can't live up to that name."

"Yukimura Seiichi! Listen to me! You have done nothing wrong. It's not your fault that that child's a prodigy. It's not your fault that Aiko is stupid and doesn't understand. It's not your fault! You have a lot of responsibility, you have so much pressure, and I'm sure your team members understand."

"Thanks..." Yukimura smiled, and suggested to head back to the rest of them before they got worried.

_-_

_Finally._

_-_

"BUCHOU! How could you?!"

"How could I what?" Yukimura's widened as Kirihara yelled at him.

"How could you not tell us about Aiko?" Niou was staring at Yukimura, expecting an answer from him. He wanted to hear an explanation coming from Yukimura himself, rather than the other two monsters of Rikkai.

Yukimura sent a glare to Sanada and Yanagi, only to find them smiling apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find the right time. And I didn't want to break your concentration."

"MAEDA! COME BACK TO PRACTICE!" The girl's captain yelled.

"HAI! GOMENASAI! Why did I come here in the first place... OH RIGHT! Sei-chan..."

"Yes?" Yukimura asked warily.

"You'll help me with my history assignment right?"

"Can't you do it yourself?"  
"You see, the thing is... I'm sort of failing history..."

"What are you getting?"  
"64... and 68 for geography. If I don't bring my marks up, I'll get kicked off of the team."

"WHAT?! Okay, Renji, Yagyuu, you're coming with me to tutor her after practice."

-

"Niou, you're a bad boy right?"

"What kind of question is that, Marui?"

"Just answer me."

"Sure... let's just say that."

"What marks are you getting?"  
"High 80s and low 90s with occasional high 90s."

"WHAT?! How?! You never study!"

"I'm a genius." Niou smirked, but it is true. Niou is certainly a genius.

"Yukimura, what about you?"

"90s."

"Renji?"

"90s"

"Yagyuu?"

"90s."

"Jackal?"

"80s."

"Sanada?"

"90s."

"Akaya?"

"80s."

"AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT'S GETTING 70S?!"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

-

The next day in the cafeteria, Niou was feeling curious about the girl that their buchou is so close with. Before the rest of the regulars arrived, he decided to ask his captain about it. "Ne, Buchou..."

"Hm?"

"How'd you meet Maeda?"

"We're family friends."

"Only?"

"Yeah, only." Yukimura sighed, just because Hikari was a female friend, the rest of his team is thinking weirdly.

"I don't think that she thinks that way. I think she likes you."

"Eh?" Yukimura blinked, not understanding why Niou would say that. Hikari and he were close friends since they were young.

"Buchou" Bunta sang as he joined them.

"I'll tell you later." Niou mumbled.

During tennis practice that afternoon, Yukimura pulled Niou aside and asked him about what he meant during lunch.

"Yukimura, I can tell. She likes you."

"How would you know?"  
"The look in her eyes, Yukimura. Don't you know the pain you're putting her through?"

"What?"

"Yukimura, listen. I can just tell okay?"  
"Mieko..." Niou winced at the sudden mention of the girl.

"Don't mention her."

"It's almost her birthday."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Visit her grave, what else can I do? I'm not like you, buchou. I'm not lucky like you to have a girl that loves you so much."

"She loved you."

"Yes, she did. And I loved her too, but it's all over now. That day..."

"Niou, it's been a year already."

"It still hurts."

"I know. She was a good friend of mine too."

"But just listen, she loves you. And don't let her go, because a girl like her that has waited for you for so long won't stay for much longer."

"How would you know?"

"The look in her eyes that you don't notice, because in your eyes, you can only see Aiko. Aiko's in the past, you should move on. There's such a wonderful girl in front of you. Don't let your chance slip by."

And that night, Yukimura thought a lot about it. Niou was right, Hikari was always there for him, but he never asked her who she likes. Never. He's liked her since they were younger, but he only ignored those feelings because he was afraid of her rejecting him. He decided to forget about his feelings for her, and find somebody else to love. But now that that somebody is gone, he cannot ignore his feeling for her anymore. He decided to pick up the phone and call her, to get things straight.

"Hikari?"

"Hn? Sei-chan?"

"Ah, hai. Uhm, I was just wondering..."

"..."

"Do you, by chance... have somebody you like?

"Seiichi, what in the world?"

"I'm asking you a question, answer me."

"Yes, I do. What's your point?" He could hear her sigh. Maybe Niou was wrong.

"Do I know that person?"  
"Yes."

"Hikari... I don't now how to say this..."

"Just say it."

"I don't want to embarrass myself and ruin our friendship."

"Yukimura Seiichi, just say it!"

"I like you. I've liked you since we were little... but... I guess I didn't want to make it awkward between us, so I ignored the feeling."

"You're so stupid.'

"I'm sorry."

"I love you too."

The next day at school, the news of Hikari and Yukimura going out were wild.

"See buchou, I told you she likes you."

"Thanks, Niou." _If only you and Mieko had a happy ending too._

_-_

_But, I love you._

_Hikari & Seiichi _

_-_

_4.30.2008_

* * *

So, how is it? Bad? Horrible? Comment please :) Sends out cyber cookies and cakes to all those who review

I'm thinking of writing a side story about Niou's story. Should I?

Oh, and to those who are into DBSK (TVXQ/THSK/DBSG), check out a fanfic at soompi called _Unforgettable_ written by Candy and Luver.girl (me)


End file.
